Generally, a fluid, such as oil, is circulated through an engine for lubrication during operation. Before flowing to the engine, the oil usually passes through a filter to remove contaminants. In addition to lubricating the engine, the oil also cools the engine by absorbing heat. The hot oil typically flows from the engine into an oil pan or sump to be recirculated through the system. The hot oil, however, generally needs to be cooled before recirculation through the system. As such, in some large engine systems, for example, an oil pump typically pumps the hot oil from the oil pan to flow through an oil cooler to cool the oil before flowing to the oil filter.
In some large engine systems, an oil cooler bypass valve is arranged upstream of the oil cooler to regulate the flow of oil to the oil cooler. For example, with the engine running, the oil may be hot and less viscous such that the oil cooler bypass valve regulates the hot oil to flow directly to the oil cooler for cooling. On the other hand, during engine start-up when the oil is typically cold and more viscous, the oil cooler bypass valve directs a portion of the cold oil to bypass the oil cooler to avoid damaging the oil cooler. As the oil circulates through the system, it may be desirable to monitor the properties of the oil to ensure proper oil performance and efficient engine operation. In such large engine systems, the oil flow and pressure is relatively high compared to smaller engine systems and, as such, may present difficulties in effectively monitoring the properties of the oil as it circulates through the large engine system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0061071 is a general reference of an engine system including an oil cooler and a bypass apparatus arranged so that oil may selectively bypass the oil cooler. However, improvements in oil and other fluid monitoring systems for engines continue to be sought.